The Seven Days Couple
by pyrosnap
Summary: Bad tempered Sakura Haruno is chosen through a competition to become moody Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend for seven days. And let the chaos begin! Will they choose to stay together by the end of the week or will they agree to never meet again? AU. sasuxsaku.
1. What Contest?

**The Seven Days Couple**

_By pyrosnap_

**Disclaimer**: If only I thought up of Naruto first. D: The whole idea with the "seven days" thing is inspired by the Korean show "MNet Scandal" where celebrities date a regular person for seven days.

* * *

Traffic was loud. The streets were filled with noises of honking horns and frustrated groans and curses. Traffic was also on Uchiha Sasuke's list of things he hated and wanted to blow up.

Being the son of a wealthy business owner, Sasuke had it all: the looks, the money, the brains. Though girls fawned over him obsessively, he was determined not to turn out like his playboy brother, Itachi, who felt that girls were only created as toys. As time passed by and the cars around him slowly began to creep forward, Sasuke snorted. _This is definitely the life of a rich son: getting stuck in traffic everyday._

Stopping at a red light, he suddenly noticed a billboard with his picture on it. Confused, he read the words scrawled on the bottom: _DATE ME FOR SEVEN DAYS!_ His jaws dropped open as he quickly scanned the rest of the ad. Apparently his family thought it would be amusing to use him as a bait to earn more money from young women who would love to date him. Angered, he stomped on the gas pedal and headed to work.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka tossed her blond hair as she walked to her flower shop with her lunch in hand. As she unlocked the door, she glanced to the side and noticed a billboard with a rather cute guy on it. Reading the words written on the bottom, she smirked. _That Forehead will thank me for this_. Snickering, she entered the shop and slammed the door.

"Fooooorehead!"

A loud crash was heard and the sound of muffled curses reached Ino's ears. Grinning she swung the back door open.

"Forehead!"

Sakura Haruno was hurriedly collecting the items that had fallen off the table next to the sofa.

"Pig, shut up."

Ino snorted.

"I thought you didn't hear me, Sakura, since you were snoring so loudly I can hear you from outside."

Sakura flushed bright red and glared at the smirking blonde.

"What do you want, Pig?"

Sakura stared at Ino suspiciously as the girl waltzed over and sat down next to her.

"Sakura, I have a solution to all your problems."

The roseate haired girl raised an eyebrow.

"Pig, did you win the lottery so I don't have to live with you anymore?"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"No, Forehead. Because I'm such a fantastic friend who cares deeply about your lacking love life, I have decided to register you in a dating event thing!"

"WHAT?!"

Sakura shrieked and jumped up. She shook her fist menacingly in front of Ino's face.

"What did you just say about my love life?!"

The blonde sighed as she lazilyi pushed Sakura's fist from her face..

"Yes, Sakura. I just said your love life was lacking. I knew you were deaf."

Sakura twitched in front of her as Ino grinned.

"But have no fear, dear Forehead! Like I said, I have the solution to your problem!"

Sakura grunted as she sat back down.

"I refuse to be a hooker, thank you very much."

Ino snorted and tried to look insulted.

"What kind of friend do you think I am?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Remember that time…"

"Shut it, Forehead. I'm signing you up whether you like it or not. Deal with it."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, dear."


	2. Cold Pasta

**The Seven Days Couple**

_pyrosnap _

**Disclaimer: **This is inspired by the Korean show MNet Scandal! Naruto does not belong to me! Wah.

* * *

Sakura stared blankly at the woman sitting in front of her. The woman ignored her gaze and shuffled through some papers, while nodding and making random notes. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the woman finally looked up and smiled a big cheesy smile that made Sakura cringe.

"Hello, what is your name?"

Sakura blinked and peered at the paper in front of the woman. She pointed at it.

"My name is written right there…next to my picture…"

The woman sweatdropped before regaining her composure.

"Well, aren't you a clever girl!" Sakura just stared at her and the woman cleared her throat and leaned forward.

"So…you're single right?"

Sakura frowned, but nodded. The woman beamed.

"Good, 'cause if you weren't, that would be quite troublesome, ne? Moving on, so why do you want to date Mr. Sasuke Uchiha? Explain your motives and what you hope to get out of it."

Sakura thought for a bit before responding, "My best friend hid all the ice cream in our house and I want it back. She said I'd get all of it back when I finish this interview...are we done yet?"

Now it was the woman's turn to stare at her. Sakura grinned happily and started grabbing her purse.

"We're done right? I'm so glad this didn't take too –"

The woman grabbed her arm, "Wait!"

Sakura pulled her arm back, voice going up an octave, "You said we were done! I want my ice cream!"

The lady stood up, Sakura's arm still in her hand, and yelled, "You won the contest!"

Sakura froze.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Ino almost fell off her chair laughing, while Sakura watched her glumly. The two girls were sitting in Sakura's favorite restaurant and Sakura was determined to not let Ino's gleeful laughter ruin her time there. She turned her focus to her bowl of pasta, sitting innocently in front of her. Slowly, the sound of Ino's cackling faded in the background as the pasta seemed to chant her name. Sakura grinned and slowly brought her fork down to spear some noodles when she was rudely interrupted.

"Hn."

She snapped out of her reverie and looked up sharply. A really hot guy was standing next to her, watching her with a bored expression. Ino had stopped laughing, opting to grin at the confused Sakura.

"Do I know you?" Sakura put her fork back down. Her pasta was going to have to wait.

"Congratulations on winning the contest. You're my new girlfriend," the guy said in the most monotonous voice Sakura has ever heard in her life. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her bowl of pasta just in time to see Ino steal a forkful. She growled at Ino, who casually pretended not to notice Sakura's scowling face.

Sakura sighed and looked back at the guy who was still standing next to her awkwardly holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Dude, I don't even know you and I don't want to date you. By the look on your face, you don't look too excited either so let's just not, okay?" She made a shooing gesture. "Please leave us in peace now." Feeling satisfied and extremely proud of herself, she once again, turned back to her food.

"We will pay you. Handsomely too," a new voice said.

She turned back so fast, her hair whipped her in the face.

"Pay me? Like…with money?" she said hopefully before frowning. "And who the hell are you?"

Standing next to Sasuke was a man that looked like a more mature version of Sasuke. He placed a hand on the table and leaned towards Sakura, who gulped nervously. _Hot guy hot guy hot guy hot guy_ _there's a hot guy in my face oh my – _

"Yes, we will pay you $10,000 for your troubles. And I am Sasuke's older brother, Itachi."

Mesmerized by his beautiful eyes, Sakura nodded slowly, "Yeah, sounds great." Itachi smirked and took out two white phones.

"These are couple phones. The only number programmed in it is the number of the other phone. You will use this to communicate with Sasuke and he will do the same with you. At the end of the week, at," he paused to glance at his watch, "1:30 PM, the two of you can decide whether or not you want to continue dating by texting the other person your real number. If you do choose to stop dating….well, it's obvious what you would do right?" He handed a phone to her and the other to Sasuke. "Good luck," he said before leaving.

Sakura blinked. What the hell just happened?

"Hn."

Oh right, Sasuke was still standing there. She sighed and took the bouquet from him. Looking at the gorgeous roses he had gotten for her, she allowed herself to flash him a small smile.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

He nodded and glanced at his watch.

"Sorry, Sakura, but I have a business meeting to attend. What do you say to dinner tonight at 8:00 PM? Text me your address later."

"Alright," she responded, turning back to her food and sighing. Her pasta had gone cold, damn it.

Sasuke lingered for a moment, waiting to see if she had anything else to say. When she didn't look back at him, he slowly turned around and walked away.

Sakura waited until Sasuke walked out of the restaurant before wailing, slamming her head on the table. The old couple sitting near them looked alarmed.

"Ino, what have I gotten myself into?! And for money! Oh my god, I am so easy, I'm pathetic. This is so embarrassing, I'll never marry, I'll have to move out of Konoha –"

Ino grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her hard.

"Sakura, you big forehead girl, stop being so dramatic and eat your damn pasta!"

Sakura sniffed.

Ino was such a great friend.

* * *

**Note: **Oh heeeey, it's been a while. :)


	3. Words Hurt

**The Seven Days Couple**

_pyrosnap_

**Disclaimer:** Do not own qq.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his office, hands tucked under his chin, eyes glaring at an object. The object, which turned out to be his couple cell phone, sat innocently on his mahogany desk next to a stack of papers. He growled at it and picked it up, flipped it open to see if he received any texts or calls from a certain pink hair girl. Nothing.

He dropped the phone onto his desk and groaned. This wasn't supposed to be happening. The girl was supposed to be so in love with him like a mindless zombie and this week was supposed to pass by like a breeze with little to no effort on his part. Instead, it's been almost four hours since he last saw her and she has not contacted him at all. This irked him greatly.

Besides, they had a dinner date (it was a date right?) at eight, which was only in a few hours. How was he supposed to pick her up if he didn't know where she lives? His pride refused to let him make the first move so he was stuck waiting for her to contact him. And the wait was frustrating.

After a few minutes of staring, he gave up and grabbed a random portfolio on his desk. Hell would freeze over before he waited around for some weird girl's phone call like some sort of loser! He scanned the contents of the folder and halfway through a page, he blinked. What did he just read? He sighed and started back at the top. Feeling a headache coming on, he jabbed a finger onto his intercom and snarled at his secretary to get him some coffee. With a double shot of espresso.

Three cups of coffee later, his phone vibrated, making him jump. He quickly grabbed his phone (not because he was eager or anything, no way) and flipped it open to scan the text Sakura had sent him.

'_Sasuke, can you tell me where we're going tonight? I'll just meet you there.'_

He blinked. So the girl didn't want him to pick her up? She stabbed his pride with her words. All the girls he dated in the past insisted that he picked them up at their house in a nice car. He stared uncertainly at her text before replying.

'_I'll just pick you up. It's a surprise.'_

He smirked. Girls loved surprises! And since Sakura was a girl, she should be no different than all the other girls he dated. A few minutes later, she responded.

'_Just tell me the damn location or I'm not going.'_

He stared at her text in shock and reread it a few times. What was wrong with her? This girl was so rude and it was pissing Sasuke off. He had been nothing but polite to her and this was how she treated him? He angrily texted her back.

'_Stop being annoying and just do as I say.'_

Her response was immediate and he scowled.

'_Screw you, Sasuke. Who the hell do you think you are ordering people around? How do I know you're not some creep who just wants to know where I live? I just want to get there on my own so I don't trouble you and you're making a big deal out of it. So screw you and have fun eating by yourself.'_

A creep?! She called him a creep?! Never in his life has anyone called him a creep. And the fact that she turned him down and told him to screw himself definitely did not go unnoticed. He reread his last text he sent her and winced. Maybe she was right and he did sound sort of like a control freak. He sighed and texted her the address of the restaurant and waited.

No response.

* * *

At 7:45 PM, Sasuke was already sitting at the restaurant. He had reserved a table for two at the best Italian restaurant in town. The restaurant was also located on a hill and conveniently, the table he reserved had a gorgeous view of the city lights below. He smirked. This place was without a doubt going to sweep the girl off her feet. He couldn't wait to see the shocked look on her face. If he was any regular person, he would have cackled gleefully but he was Sasuke Uchiha so he settled for smirking like a snob instead.

8:10 PM. Sasuke was starting to get a little nervous. He glanced at his watch, and then glanced at his cell phone, hoping that his watch was ten minutes fast, but it wasn't. He impatiently drummed his fingers on the table. What was taking her so damn long? He thought back to her text and frowned. She wouldn't dare not show up….would she?

8:30 PM. Sasuke walked out of the restaurant, pissed as hell. He stormed to his car and got in angrily, slamming the door. How dare she! How dare that ungrateful little bitch stand him up like that! He stomped on the gas pedal and sped down the street, dodging cars, swerving in and out of lanes. Cars honked at him for his reckless driving, but he didn't care.

He was pissed.

And that girl was going to pay.

* * *

Sakura was peacefully relaxing in her bath filled with lavender scented bubbles when someone pounded on the door of her apartment. She was immediately on her guard; she stood up as quietly as she could, wrapped a towel around her body, and crept quietly towards the door. The pounded became more frenzied and she stopped in her tracks. Should she call Ino? But she didn't want to ruin Ino's date with Shikamaru…after all, she had a pretty good idea who the perpetrator was.

She shrugged and walked back to her room calmly to get a shirt and threw on some sweats. The pounding continued and soon the yelling began.

"Sakura, you bitch! Get out here!"

"Sakura! I'm serious, I'm going to knock this door down if you don't come out!"

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!"

"Saku-"

Sakura whipped the door open and screamed, "What the hell do you want?"

The dark hair boy snarled, "What do you mean what do I want? I waited for you at the restaurant for over half an hour and you never showed! What the hell is your problem?"

Sakura crossed her arm over her chest. "I told you I wasn't going to go. I don't know if you have problems with reading but I also said screw you. And how the hell did you get my address, you freaking stalker."

Sasuke fumed and grabbed her arm, yanking her out into the hallway. She screamed and struggled against his grip, but he was too strong. He pinned her against the wall.

"Stop being such an immature brat," he said coldly. Sakura stopped struggling and stared at him. He was surprised to see the hurt in her eyes, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. "If you weren't so desperate and poor, you wouldn't even be participating in this contest. But you are, so stop acting like you aren't. I can see why you're still single. You're such a turn off; I pity myself for being paired with you. You're loud, rude, and annoying. So why don't you-"

The force of her punch almost made him fall. When he turned back to look at her, she was gone. Instead of slamming the door like he expected her to do, she merely closed it. For some reason, the click of the door made him feel extremely uncomfortable and a little guilty. He wished she slammed it instead.

Wincing at the throbbing pain in his cheek, he slowly turned and left. Never have he felt so uncertain about his actions.

Inside the apartment, Sakura slowly slid down against the door and cried.

* * *

**Note: **My Internet crashed so I had some time to type this out (I didn't want to do homework zzzz)! Yay for being productive! Leave some reviews please & thank you! Posting this while I'm in my school's library, hehehe. ^^


	4. Joy of Coffee

**The Seven Days Couple**

_pyrosnap_

**Disclaimer:** Not yet. Qqqqqqq

* * *

Sakura wiped her eyes angrily with a tissue. How could she let Sasuke get under her skin so easily? She didn't even know the guy and he had reduced her to a blubbering mess. But his words…she closed her eyes and remembered her last boyfriend.

'_Sakura, I've been cheating on you for a long time now…'_

'_Sakura, you're so pathetic for never noticing….'_

'_You're annoying.'_

'_Weak.'_

'_You're a freak.'_

'_Stop clinging on to me! Get a life already!'_

'_Stop being so immature. It's not like I'm going to marry you or anything…'_

Her boyfriend was so hurtful; he was the reason why she had stayed single for a long time, too scared of getting hurt again. Her boyfriend was a rich snob who used her to pass time, but he was her first love. He had shattered her heart and she vowed to never be so easy and vulnerable ever again.

* * *

Sasuke laid in his bed and stared blankly at the white ceiling above him. He didn't know what to think. He'd made a ton of girls cry in the past, but he's never felt this horrible about it before. It's not like he liked the girl; in fact, he thought she was really rude and annoying, but something about her face made him feel like he really crossed some sort of invisible line. He sighed. Itachi was going to make him do something about it…might as well start planning a way to get her to forgive him.

Rolling over onto his side, he fell into an uncomfortable sleep, dreaming of tearful green eyes and pink flowers.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up in a bad mood. He knew his day was going to be horrible when he found himself lying on the floor, tangled in his bed sheets. He snarled and twisted around trying to find his way out and ended up pulling a muscle in his back from staining too hard. Colorful curses spilled from his lips as he slowly stood up, wincing at the pain in his back. As he reached up to rub his sleepy eyes, his hand grazed his cheek and he cringed as pain erupted from the spot Sakura had punched yesterday. Stumbling into his bathroom, he gaped at the large bruise on his cheek and scowled. Poking the bruise gingerly, he grabbed his toothbrush and began his morning routine.

He shuffled slowly down the stairs for breakfast and was immediately greeted by a loud voice. Naruto had obviously come to freeload food off of him. He rolled his eyes at the hyperactive blonde and sat down in his chair to stare moodily at the plate of tomatoes in front of him.

Poke.

He grimaced as his cheek throbbed and he glared at the grinning blonde.

"What the hell happened to you, teme?" Naruto asked. It wasn't everyday he got to see Sasuke with some sort of injury and he relished the fact that someone had managed to mar Sasuke's oh-so-perfect face that so many girls drooled over.

Sasuke chose to ignore him and stabbed his tomatoes firmly before placing them into his mouth. He pretended each slice of tomato was Naruto's head and chewed with vengeance.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto wasn't the type to give up and proceeded to prod and poke at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you bastard, tell me what happened to your face!"

"…"

"Come on, I won't laugh."

"…"

"Did you trip over your feet and fall on your face? Damn, I wish I was there to see that!"

"…"

"Guess not then…uh, did you get your ass kicked by Itachi?"

"…"

"You probably did! Eh, that's nothing special…"

"Shut up, Naruto. Itachi can't even beat me up even if he wanted to," said Sasuke, now thoroughly annoyed.

"Oh, okay. Did you get punched in the face or something?"

Sasuke tensed and quickly speared another tomato. Naruto noticed his reaction and grinned. Finally, they were getting somewhere!

"So who's the girl? Is she pretty?"

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Oh, so she is! Can I meet her?"

"Go away."

"When can I meet her? I bet she's awesome. Better than you at least…"

"Naruto, get out of my house."

"I bet she's pretty and cool. And way out of your league!"

"Naruto, get the hell out of my house before I tell Hinata you're hitting on another girl."

Naruto scrambled up and whined, "Sasuke, you wouldn't!"

Sasuke smirked, "If you're not out in three seconds, I'm telling her."

Naruto hurried out the door but not before calling out, "I still want to meet her!" and running away.

Sasuke sighed. He had a feeling the nosy blonde was going to pester him throughout the day.

* * *

Sakura woke up to annoying beams of sun dancing on her eyelids. She tried to curl deeper into her bed, and she slowly drifted back into blissful sleep…when suddenly, she was attacked.

She screamed as someone jumped onto her bed and started whacking her viciously with a soft object. Squinting through her eyes, she made out a blurry figure with long blonde hair and knew it was Ino armed with a pillow.

"Pig, what do you want? I'm tired…" she tried to dive under her covers, but Ino was too fast for her and shoved all her blankets onto the floor. Sakura pouted.

Ino grinned at her, but upon catching sight of Sakura's exhausted face, frowned. "Forehead, what happened to you? You look awful."

"Gee, thanks, Ino," Sakura muttered and hid her face under her pillow.

"Seriously, though," Ino said and she tried to pull the resisting Sakura up. "What happened? When I got back yesterday, you were already in bed. Did anything happen while I was away?"

Sakura sighed and slowly pulled her head out. Ino noted her swollen eyelids and concluded that she had been crying. "Forehead?"

"Sasuke came by yesterday," muttered Sakura.

Ino raised her eyebrow. "Even when you told him to leave you alone?"

Sakura nodded, "He was just being a jerk and I thought about…you know."

Ino patted Sakura's back. "It's alright, Forehead. I'm sure he didn't mean it. How about I make you your favorite breakfast?"

Sakura's face brightened up immediately. "Seriously?"

Ino nodded and shooed Sakura off the bed. "Hurry up or I'll change my mind and you'll just have to wait next time I'm in a good mood."

As Ino watched Sakura scurry into the bathroom, she sighed. Sakura really need to get her life back in order. It was really unhealthy for her to mope about her ex-boyfriend for such a long time. But, she knew it was especially difficult for Sakura because he was her first love. Ino was determined to stand by Sakura and help her out. With that thought in mind, she walked to the kitchen and began whipping up her special double chocolatey pancakes, just the way Sakura liked them.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in frustration as he listened to the drone of Sakura's automated voicemail. He had managed to suck up his pride and call her (five times), but she hadn't picked up (five times). He considered stopping by her house, but after seeing her reaction yesterday, decided not to. After Itachi had talked to him (threatened him) about the incident yesterday, he was starting to panic as time ticked by. Itachi had said there were a lot of potential sponsors watching him; if he did well, the Uchiha company would gain a lot of supporters from companies that specialized in selling couple merchandises and other sappy products.

Sasuke walked down the street towards his favorite coffee shop and to his dismay, found it closed for the day. He wandered down the street, looking blankly around for another shop before spotting one across the street. Judging from the constant stream of people entering and leaving, he decided that it was a decent shop and proceeded towards it. The wind chimes hannging on the door gave a merry jingle as he pushed the door open and he was immediately enveloped in warmth. The entire shop had a cozy atmosphere and he scowled darkly at the happy people sipping hot beverages from their cups.

This place was too happy for his tastes. He cringed at the sight of a couple huddled together on a small sofa and another couple feeding each other some sort of pastry. As he turned to leave, he saw something pink in the corner of his eye and slowly turned around. When he saw a tall brunette wearing a pink hat, he felt a twinge of disappointment and quickly turned back towards the door, muttering to himself. As he reached out to push the door, he heard her. Following the sound of her voice, he quickly spotted her.

She was standing behind the cash register, chatting with an old man. Her face was bright and cheery, a look he had never witnessed before. And when she laughed, it was a nice laugh, not too loud and not too high pitched. Her eyes seemed to twinkle and her nose suddenly seemed sort of cute…

All of this must be from the lighting.

Sasuke shook his head. There's no way he thought she was pretty. He must have been overwhelmed by guilt from yesterday. That punch must have also really affected his thinking.

As he stood in the middle of the shop arguing with himself, Sakura suddenly spotted him. After flashing a smile to the old man, she walked hesitantly over to the boy, and prodded him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke snapped out of his stupor stared at Sakura bewildered. He looked away and said nothing.

Sakura scowled, "Well if you're just going to stand there, can you not stand in front of the door? You're blocking the way for other customers." She gave Sasuke a little shove and walked back to the register.

Suddenly, Sasuke's feet began to move on their own (or so he claims) and he found himself in front of the register. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ready to order? Or do you need more time?" she said sarcastically.

He scowled and opened his mouth to order, but realized he really didn't know what he wanted. He stared long and hard at the menu, but still couldn't make up his mind.

Sakura sighed. "How about a peppermint white chocolate mocha? It's one of our most popular drinks here."

Sasuke nodded and paid, but stayed still in front of her. She stared at him and said, "You know, you have this habit of getting in people's way…" Sasuke said nothing but continued to stare at her, making her feel extremely agitated.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke blurted. Sakura stared at him in shock. She had assumed he wasn't the apologizing type of guy, so she was about to just forget about yesterday, but when he apologized, she felt sort of happy. Sort of.

She quickly forced down the small smile that was threatening to creep up and grunted, "Yeah, okay. It's whatever."

Sasuke leaned towards her and murmured, "Eat lunch with me later?" After a moment of hesitation, he quietly added a "please" in the end.

Sakura quickly nodded her head and pretended she wasn't interested. Deep inside she was screaming with joy and doing somersaults, but it's okay as long as he didn't know.

Sasuke smirked at her and moved to grab his finished drink. He gave her one last look before leaving the shop.

* * *

**Note:** Wow, I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one day! Heh heh heh. Reviews are much appreciated! ^^


End file.
